This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A primary aim of this project is to study the effect of Rimonabant, a drug used for weight loss in humans, in reducing liver fat, a condition called NASH, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, found in individuals who consume little or no alcohol. Obesity and diabetes are the two strongest risk factors for the development of NASH in humans. This pilot study has been designed to 1) allow changes in insulin sensitivity that can occur with weight loss, 2) demonstrate our ability to perform the stable isotope infusion protocols, and 3) measure the relative sources of fats (triglycerides) that are secreted in lipoproteins and stored in the liver in NASH with Rimonabant.